


Fashionable

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo has made Sakura a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ostentatious"

“Oh, Sakura-chan, it’s absolutely perfect!”

Tomoyo stood behind her at the mirror, hands clasped under her chin and a look of pure delight on her face. Sakura twisted sideways, testing the fit and motion of the costume— like with anything Tomoyo had ever made her, it fit her like a glove. 

And, like everything Tomoyo had ever made her, it was completely, outrageously over the top— this one a cobalt blue, trimmed in gold ribbon, with a huge bow at the waist and a matching gold-trimmed hat. 

“It looks great, Tomoyo-chan,” Sakura said, honestly. “I can’t wait to wear it.”

THE END


End file.
